The Real Me
by totallyred
Summary: Bea, a French rich girl, who happens to be Haruhi's childhood friend goes back to Japan because of her father's company. She stumbles into the Host club and become their friends... and as time passes by... she falls for the one and only Tamaki... OCXTamak


**The Real Me**

**A/N:** First of all I want to tell all of you guys that this is my very first story here in this site… so if it sucks or something please tell me… but please enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) do not own Ouran High School Host Club!!! I also don't own Tamaki… just the OC… hehehe…

**Summary:** A new girl (very rich) who transfers from France goes to Ouran High School. Like Haruhi, she looks for a quiet place to read when she ends up inside the Third Music Room… as she enters she sees a bunch of idiots and her childhood friend, Haruhi. As time passes by she becomes a regular visitor & a friend of the host club (not customer), she falls for the half-blood, Tamaki Suo, and she finds out who the true her really is.

* * *

Chapter One: When she opened the door a thought inside her head, like one of those in the beginning of the manga said, "And behind the doors were a bunch of idiots and… Haruhi!!!"

Chapter One: Too Much Shock

"Bea, I have bad news," her father said.

"What is it? Is it Tama again? Did he get lost?" she replied. Her Tama, a cat, always runs away from the house and then gets lost.

"No, that's not it. We- we are… I mean I am gonna introduce my business to Japan and that means I have to move there… which also means you are too."

"WHAT!?!" she shouted from shock and because she thinks she saw some kind of ghost in the hallway, "That can't be!!! I mean… my friends are here, my school is here, and more importantly my life is here!!!" Poor Beatrice getting pulled out of her shopping habitat of France, even though she lived in the U.S. 5 years of her 17 years of living she still felt that she belonged in France.

"Now, now sweetie, you know your mom will be happy that you visit her hometown (even though she is still actually a French who grew up in Japan)."

"Visit?!? You call moving there visiting?!?" she again shouted but now louder.

"Ok, ok… let's make a deal you finish your 2nd year there and then I give you the choice to either return here or stay there, ok?"

Bea thought for a moment. "Ok… in one condition… I'm bringing Tama!"

"Okay… as soon as we find him…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bea has been in Japan for about a week now and it's her first day in her new school, Ouran High School. It was awfully loud, especially when some idiotic guys pass bye and the other girls go Kya---! Kya---!

In order to read her book (P.S. She really likes books) she searches for a quiet room but unluckily found, after searching the whole school, the Third Music Room. When she opened the door a thought inside her head, like one of those in the beginning of the manga said, "And behind the doors… were a bunch of idiots and… Haruhi!!!"

"…" SFX: Crickets

"Welcome !" they all chorused.

"My name is Tamaki the – "

Haruhi cut him off, "Bea? Is that you?!? OMG! It really is!!! What are you doing here? Tell me everything that happened to you all these years!!" She said this as she ran up to her jumping up and down (and maybe even tears of joy…).

"This is the very first time I've seen Haruhi so… soo… sooo… happy, so full of curiosity and emotion!" Hikaru said to the rest of the host club.

Bea remained in shock because her child hood best friend was there. By the way she spent her first six years in Japan (she was born in France though). During the time when her father said that she was going to go to Japan, she didn't know it was there where she lived those six years… she thought it was in China or Korea or somewhere like that.

"Haruhi… don't you use to live in China or Korea?" Bea asked the over excited Haruhi.

"You are really stupid are you? You thought it was China or Korea… it was here, here in Japan!!" (Still jumping up and down.)

Through the 'Haruhi Meets Bea Again' commotion the rest of the host club (Tamaki, Koaru, Hikaru, and Honey) was also in shock because of Haruhi's uber cuteness…

"OHH!!! You were my daughter's child hood best friend??! Thank you for being her friend in her lonely commoner childhood!!" Tamaki rushed to her wanting to shake her hand.

"Piss off, Tamaki!!!" Haruhi said this and Tamaki immediately crouched at corner murmuring, "Mommy, Haruhi, our child, has been saying a lot of bad words to me lately… I'm so sad!!!"

"Wanna eat some cake with me?" Honey said as he was rushing to Bea with a plate of delicious chocolaty chocolate cake.

"Ah… I'm diabetic and…- "

"Can't believe it… somebody who doesn't… like… cake!!!" He then runs up to Mori who carries him like a child. (P.S. He is crying like hell… so if you imagine him… he'd be sooo cute!!!)

"Could you tell me if your father might be the owner of Giordin Corporation?" the sophisticated and sadistic shadow king asked her.

"Umm…yes… ahh – "

"Do you by any chance know my old Kendo master Bae-sensei?" asked Mori still emotionless though a look in his eye says that he really missed that sensei. (And still holding the Honey who is crying…)

"Um… I don't think…"

"Bea!!! Come sit me with me!!! Tell me everything that has happened to you!!!"

"Ahh… I don't think a room with a bunch of idiots like these people would be a suitable place to talk and… especially that I'm actually kind of culture shock."

"Culture shock?"

"Yep… for example the French looking guy… Even though he looks French, he acts really childish… and he just said that you're his daughter…"

"Don't mind him… his just an idiot…"

Tamaki who heard this now just became sulkier. "Mommy!!! Look how Haruhi is treating his Dad!!! And she called me an idiot!!!"

"Umm… and Haruhi, I think you should also stop jumping it's kind of…… jumpy…"

In the background the twins are standing side-by-side questioning every move poor Bea is doing, every thing she says, and everything else. "Stop jumping coz it's kind of jumpy?!?" questioned Kaoru who seems to be very intrigued by that statement.

"I know!!! Why does she has come up all of the sudden and make our Haruhi so busy with her???"

"Being possessive again…" Kaoru said to him as a reminder to what happened to the past holiday and about Arai.

"Sorry…"

Back to Bea and Haruhi…

"And that Lolita boy or dude… kind of annoying actually being all child like and all… honestly, I prefer teenagers to act like teenagers… you know some people should just grow up…!"

"Bea, I don't think that's very nice to say… actually it's pretty harsh… but you just got to understand him… Even I don't know very much about him…"

Luckily, Honey didn't here that remark about him… if he did… bad bad things could happen…

"Okay…okay… well… It's just all so very shocking!"

At that moment all the girls from the other class rushed in (and then said Kya---! Kya---!), for it was time for the club to open…

"Okay… everything just got shockier…!" and with that last statement she fell down on the ground…in short she fainted.

* * *

Did you like it? I really hope you do!!! Please review my story… and if you could give me advice please give me!!! Anyway…

It kind of suck so if this doesn't turn out that well I'll stop and make a new and better one… But if it does really actually suck… please give me tips and ideas!!!

Hope you like it!!! & please review!!!


End file.
